When I Fall
by xxbegonedeidaraxx
Summary: SEQUAL TO ADDICTED TO YOU! Nearly a year after leaving Republic City and delivering a dead baby, Korra decides it's time to face Noatak, and has the intention to kill. New dangers, old enemies. Cruel intentions, deadly attraction. With her old comrades captured, who will catch Korra when she falls? Rated M for language and sexual preferences Amorra Amon/Korra Noatak/Korra.
1. Twilight

**So before you read this, I just wanted to say that I am reaaaaaalllllyyyy sorry I missed the deadline (which was like three months ago) but here it is! The first chapter to When I Fall!  
**

**Oh, and I know this chapter is really short, but I hope you don't mind, it's just the introduction lololololol  
**

**and I won't be uploading as usual as I used to, because of school, but I will try to upload at least one chapter a week :D  
**

**Be sure to check out the semi-spin off of Addicted to You: Leisure Time. It's...weird ;)  
**

**Chapter 1. **

_Korra:  
_

It was madness. She could only hear the sound of her own heart beating. It was loud, deafening, like a hammer inside her ear. Her body, sprawled on a now messy mattress. Someone was holding her hands, whispering to her words of nothingness. It was like a dream, no, a nightmare. Korra felt as if in order to give life, she must end her own. Her body pulsed with the pattern of numbness and pain. A dull searing pain in her abdomen drove her crazy. Lights danced in front of her, as if teasing her with a cruel joke.

"Korra! Push harder! It's not coming out!" Sweat dribbled down her face and body, blending in with the humidity within the tent. It was pain like Korra has never felt before.  
There was flashes of red when Korra glanced in front of her. She strained to sit up, only to be forced down by the pain squeezing her lower body.

"Korra! I see it! C'mon, you can do it." With a cry, Korra pushed as if her life depended on it (which it did). Still, there was something missing. Her vision blurred in front of her. She thought she saw six nurses instead of one. SHe couldn't hear anything because of the echoes in her ears.

"My baby..." she tried to say. It probably turned out to sound like "Auurgggh meerrrberr"

"Atkah..." Korra extended her hand weakly towards the woman on her right who was carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Let me see my baby" Korra's vision cleared up after a moment of deliriousness. The helpers looked at each other with worried expressions. Korra couldn't give a damn that she was half naked and was surrounded by blood. She just wanted to see her long awaited child.

"Korra, we are so sorry", the nurse with the bundle walked out of the tent. Korra could only focus on the bundle woman.

"Where is she going with my child?" Korra's voice was shaking. The helpers around her were cleaning up.

_No...this is...no..NO. _

"The baby didn't make it"

The words hit Korra like bricks, but she refused to believe it.

"Where is my baby?" Korra looked everywhere around her but the women cleaning up would not meet her gaze.

"LET ME SEE MY BABY" the nurse left the tent silently, leaving Korra surrounded by helpers. It wasn't like Korra to cry, but this time, she couldn't hold it in. She couldn't even bring herself to be embarrassed when the women helped Korra in to clean clothing. The helpers left Korra in her misery.

She was tired. Her baby was dead. Her beautiful Atkah, haven't even reaching the age of a month, was dead.

...

two months later:

_Days passed. Korra couldn't feel a thing. Nothing she did or ate made her feel anything. It was all numb. _

_...  
_

Another two months passed:

Korra sat on the edge of a cliff. Naga was with her. The sun was setting, illuminating the sea. She took back what she though nearly a year ago when she sat on the edge of this very cliff. She regretted every little thing that has led up to the mess she was in. It was all Noatak's fault. It was _her _fault.

_The twilight was almost gone._

She has to set things right. Republic City needs her...but what if they catch her? Did any of her comrades make it out alive?

_Only a pinch of sunlight echoes in the sky._

No. Not again. She was going back, and she was taking down Noatak. For good.

_It is nightfall. _

Korra set out for Republic City

**Hey I just met you (yes, I'm going there)**

**And this is cray cray,  
**

**But here's my message:  
**

**Tune in next Wednsday..?  
**

**Yeah...I know.  
**

**I DO NOT FUCKING OWN LEGEND OF KORRA  
**


	2. Little One

**Okay so I had nothing to do today, so I decided to might as well type up this chapter and work ahead ^.^ I don't know if I will type up chapter three on Wednesday, but here is chapter two!  
**

**Chapter 2**

Amon/Noatak:

Amon was feelings as powerful as ever. Everything was according to plan. He was standing on top of the city hall, morning breeze gently brushing his face. It was fall yet again and the leaves were turning auburn. If only it could stay like this forever.

"Sir, we have completed the paperwork you asked for." Amon turned around and saw one of his pupils standing there. Kavik was his name. He still hasn't worked out the nervousness in his grey eyes yet and hasn't grown out of his scrawny structure.

"Well, that's good" Amon cleared his throat and tried to look anywhere but at his were getting a bit awkward considering what had happened just a few months ago," you may go now". Kavik bowed his head and slowly walked away, as if he was carrying a boulder on top of his shoulders.

...

Korra:

Getting into the city was easier than she thought. There was no all out battle. There were no bloodbenders or policemen fighting. It was as if Noatak...or whatever he wants to be called, has never came back.

_Should I just go back home?_

Korra shook her head at this thought. No, she couldn't go back there. Not with all the somberness floating around, ready to attack at any mention of Korra's child. Korra had a dark red hat on and a black trench coat wrapped around her body. The weather in Republic City was summer compared to what the Southern Water Tribe was all year round, but Korra couldn't take any chances.

The first thing she had to do was find Mako, Bolin, and any others.

_But where to look?_

She thought about the arena, but it's unlikely. The jail seemed like a good idea, but it was risky.

...

IT wasn't easy. Sure she could've taken the front door, but nothing is _that _easy.

"Mako? Bolin?" she whispered harshly into the deep darkness of the jail. She shuddered at the coldness and hoped the sounds of her heart beating won't attract anybody. Rats scurried along the floor all around her feet. Korra had small flames on her palm to light the dank jail. Not alot of prisoners were in here, but an occasional prisoner would moan or give Korra a quick cat call.

"Lin?" She tried again.  
Somewhere in the jail Korra heard her name being called. Korra immediately bolted to that direction. At last, in the deepest, darkest part of the jail, She found them...or at least, two.

"Bolin! Asami!" Korra couldn't be more glad to see their familiar faces.

"Korra!" Bolin had a big smile on his face while Asami was sleeping in the corner. The two have changed a lot. Asami's once beautiful mane has become long and frizzy. Her slender arms now stick thin. As for Bolin, he too has slimmed down quite a bit. His hair needs a trim and so does his beard. Both of their faces were dirty and so were their clothes.

"Is Mako with you?" Korra was shocked.

"Mako? What do you mean is he with me?" Bolin's grin dimmed a bit.

"I thought he was with you! You know, since he kind of escaped and all".

"He _escaped?_" Korra grabbed Bolin's shirt and pulled him close," _where is he? _"

"I don't know! When he managed to loosen of the bolts of his cell and leave. But before he did, he told me he will go to the Southern Water tribe to get you."

_What? _

"Bolin, hang on there, I-" Korra contemplated what she should do. Why did she even come here in the first place? She couldn't take them out with her. It's look suspicious. What should she do?

_Go back to the water tribe? Get these two out now? No, get Lin out too..no. _

"Hang tight Bolin. And tell Asami I'll get you guys as soon as I can, but right now..."Korra sighed," If I take you out right now, they'll get suspicious. If I can just find Mako and Tenzin's family, I'll come back for you and Asami" Korra turned to leave, but Bolin reached out and suddenly snagged Korra's coat.

"Wait!" Bolin had a desperate look in his eyes," You can't just leave me here again! It's hell in here...HELL I say! Please, Korra whatever you do, don't leave me in here" Korra didn't know what to say. She yanked her coat back and ran towards the exit. She heard Bolin scream at her back while she ran.

"Korraaaa! They'll come for you!" Goosebumbs trailed up her arm.

_Got. To. Get. Mako. _

It's ridiculous how she was in Republic City for no more than six hours and now she has to leave. Korra burst out the secret entrance of the jail (well, not literally _burst _out, more like crawled out) and looked around her.

_Clear. Good._

She went to the dock where they were loading fish cargo onto a ship and was about to sneak on to the boat again until something grabbed her arm. Korra immediately whirled around and snapped at the attacker.

"Look buddy! I don't know who you think you are-" Korra was cut off when she saw from under her hat at his face.

"Why hello Korra. It's been a while" She could never forget that deep voice.

_Shit._

...

Mako:

He looked out from the tea shop. It was almost time to get back to work and the little one will be needing him home soon.

It hasn't been easy settling down; it took forever to find a place to live and a job to support two people. But eventually, Mako managed to find this small Earth Kingdom town. It was really nice living here, though it was a huge difference from the always bustling Republic City.

...

When Mako entered his front door of the small apartment complex, the nanny was standing right there in front of him. He stood a full head above her.

"She was good all afternoon, slept like an angel" Her old face smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you for looking after her. I can't thank you enough-"

"Up bup bup!" the old nanny shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Thank me all you want, but I will _not _accept any pay whatsoever. I am doing this from the goodness of my heart" the nanny slipped on her shawl and left after thanking _him._

Mako shoo his head in disbelief. He will never understand that old lady. Mako went into his bedroom and looked into the tiny cradle next to his futon.

There slept the little one, her long dark eyelashes closed over her light blue eyes, a trait inherited from her mother. Mako smiled at the adorable sleeping baby.

There was no trace of Mako in the baby. Her looks were all unmistakably water tribe like; like her dark mocha skin and long wavy brown hair.

He whispered sweetly into the baby's ear,"Sleep well my Ezra".

...

**Um, not much is said for this chapter. I though might as well type up this chapter today so I can party on Tuesday-Wednesday (birthday comin right up) So I hope you enjoyed that little dramatic chapter. **

**Please feel free to leave any suggestions and R&R!  
**


	3. Bloom

**Chapter 3**

Korra:

"Noatak!" Korra's face flushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from emotion or from being surprised so suddenly.

Her attacker let go of her wrist.

"You do not move from this spot, do you understand me?" Korra nodded quickly. Noatak went onto the boat to talk to the fishermen on board. Korra didn't even know why she didn't run and escargot the hell home, but it was probably (most likely) the shock that is still coursing through her veins.

After what seemed like an eternity, Noatak went off the boat and grabbed Korra's wrist again, hard. He started to drag her along with him silently and Korra obeyed him like a puppy. Most of her wanted to kick, scream, and yell, but parts of her also wanted to tell him about...Atkah.

She tried to look at Noatak's face, to see any signs as to what he will do with her, but like almost always, his face lays unchanging and cool under her glare.

...

At last, they reached the inside of a room made fit for a king. Plush pillows adorned the bed and the room was lit a sultry golden orange. Noatak kicked open the door and threw Korra onto the bed then slammed it shut behind him.

"I knew it was you all along" Noatak sneered at her from where he stood, his arms crossed," You look ridiculous in that winter coat and hat, almost anyone can spot you half a mile away."

It's true, Korra knew she looked kind of stupid in it but she had no idea what earth kingdom folk wore during the fall.

"So why don't you just let your little bloodbender friends just take me away instead of having to get your hands dirty huh?" Korra was heating up dramatically inside her coat, but she refuses to take it off.

Noatak leaned in close to her face, too close.

"If I had no intention of using you, you would be dead by now" a smirk played at Noatak's lips. Without thinking, Korra leaned in and kissed him, but then pulled back quickly.

"Ahh, uhhh- umm. That was- I mean! That wasn't on purpose!" Korra felt a wave of heave come sweeping across her face, which only added to the sweat on her upper lip.

_Why can't I just burn my face off and call it good?_

Surprisingly, Noatak didn't act the way she expected him to. He just leaned in and looked at her as if he was looking deep into her soul with his steel cold blue eyes. Korra had the temptation to slap him across the cheeks.

_His face ones I mean._

She made note to strangle out her inner pervert. Just then, Noatak leaned in and pressed his lips to hers again. She didn't protest this time, nor did she do anything to encourage it. Korra sit unmoving until Noatak started to unbutton the buttons of her coat and threw her hat off into a corner.

_That was a load off._

She felt his hands creeping up her shirt. The too familiar sensation sent tingles up her stomach, but also a pang to her heart.

He started to nuzzle at her neck.

"Noatak.." she protested. He kept letting his roam across her body. Korra gently pushed Noatak off, just so he can stop.

She didn't know where the rage went. The rage she had a year ago, the determination to stomp out Noatak. All the sudden, she just felt tired.

"I need to tell you something" Noatak sat up and waited patiently.

"I-I.." Korra felt the tears at the back of her eyes, threatening to waterfall over her cheeks. She took and unsure deep breath, but couldn't stop the silent tears as each one forced its way down. The fresh memories of her dead baby came rushing back to her.

Korra wiped away the droplets with the palm of her hands, embarrassed to be crying like a child in front of Noatak.

He let her cry on his shoulder for a bit, while having his arms around her. It was almost nice.

When Korra regained herself, she started to speak again.

"Noatak", Korra decided how to word it right,"A year ago, when I went back, I-I found I was actually pregnant. And when it was time I-...she didn't make it." She looked anywhere but at Noatak when she finally said," and you were the father".

She felt Noatak's body stiffen, but then softened after a moment.

"What were you going to name your-_our, _daughter?"

"Atkah"

"Atkah..hm" He started rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"It means to bloom" Korra whispered.

"I like that name"

...

Mako:

It was his day off and he got to spend the day with his beloved Ezra. She was getting more active every day.

_Not to mention cuter._

Everytime she gurgled or cooed, Mako would die go to heaven, and then come back. _  
_

He was playing peekaboo with her when someone knocked on the door of his apartment.  
It was his boss.

A terrifying man in his forties. At at least six foot eight, the hefty guy completely dwarfs Mako.

"Uhh, hi there" Mako was only in a wife beater and pants with no shoes. How professional.

"Here" his boss shoved a package in Mako's face and stood there menacingly as Mako opened it.

"It's for the kid, yeah" he took out two pairs of the cutest blue onesies in the whole world. Mako was at loss for words

"I-I don't know how to thank you!" A big meaty hand came down on Mako's shoulder, almost making him cringe.

"Hey, I know it gets when you're a single parent" his boss looked at him knowingly," I feel for ya. My wife passed away when the squirtballs were only three. Money was hard, but look where I am now!" He chuckled and "playfully" punched Mako in the arm. There's going to be some serious ice being put on that tonight.

"Things always turn out better Mako. And who knows? Maybe when you're done haulin' your ass to work at six in the morning, you'll be the next boss one day!" he flashed Mako a some-missing-teeth grin and left.

Mako went over to Ezra, who was now playing with her rattle. She was smiling and laughing when he stuck out his tongue.

He hopes she would turn out a firebender, just like him.

"C'mere you!" Mako took her out and held her in front of him. God she was adorable.

"Who's the cutest little baby ever huh?" Ezra laughed then banged her rattle right where his boss hit him "playfully".

_Ouch._

**Just some FYI's here:**

**1. I just made up the meaning for the name Atkah.  
**

**2. This is one of the only chapters when Mako has his own POV  
**

**3. Sorry for lack of lemons. There will be some in the next chapter. ;D  
**

**4. I know...I have to come up with un cheesy chapter title v.v  
**

**5. MERRR  
**


	4. Morning

Chapter 4

Korra:

Korra woke to Noatak's breath tickling the back of her ear. For a moment, she didn't how she ended up here. All she remembered were the nightmares alluding her thoughts back in the Southern Water Tribe. Funny how Korra planned to come to Republic City, planning to kill a certain bloodbender, and here she was, lying in bed with him.

Korra silently slid off the mattress, careful to not bother Noatak of his slumber. Walking past the mirror, she saw that her hair was in a form of a bird's nest and that the tender skin along her neck was bruised. Bags also hung underneath her eyes, making her look not opposite of a ghost.

The images of last night still fresh in her mind.

His hands running along her bare stomach, his head burrowed into the crook of her neck. Their breaths all in unison. It was too much.

Korra stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the not yet morning air. The peacefulness calmed her greatly. A lot of things were on her mind, but it was nice to just take a break from it all.

And just when the sun touched surface of Republic City, everything went black.

**Okay, I'm sorry for going on slight hiatus. I am also sorry for the very short chapter. I seriously didn't know how to write this chapter 'cause I had writer's block (and if you didn't notice, I totally improvised Addicted to You xD)**

**but anyways, I will start writing this story again soon and hopefully I'll finish the story during winter break or before April.  
**

**Have a happy holidays~~~and don't get too drunk...jk...there's no such thing as too much .  
**


	5. The Tales of Unhappiness

**Chapter 5:**

Asami:

The stench of rats and shit seeped off the grimy walls of their cell. Four months in there, and she still hasn't gotten over the initial feeling of repulsion. At first, it wasn't as bad as it was right now. She had a cell all to herself, nice and roomy. But then more civilians were brought in, along with more bodies. She was lucky that there is only her and Bolin in a cell. Who knew what creep she could've shared a cell with.

Four months. She couldn't believe it, and over a year she has spent in this miserable underground jail, probably rotting away just like the other prisoners, who has long ago stopped moaning for mercy. Women were raped, men were stripped of their pride. There were no children where she was.

Asami traced against the wall, covered with tally marks she has made since being in that very cell. Every tally, representing each day she has been there, each day, filled with nothing but somber, sorrow, and hopelessness.

Bolin, however, never lost hope. He woke up everyday, happy as a puppy, somehow persuading himself that Mako was coming and getting them out of there. Mako, the one that broke her heart so long ago. Mako, the man that deserted her and Bolin when they needed him the most. Mako, the one that didn't even kiss her good bye when he left this decaying jail.

Mako, the one she didn't want to love.

...

Mako:

Walking up the flight of stairs, Mako wondered if Ezra would want a mother when she grows up. He wondered about Korra. He wonders if he should go back to the Southern Water Tribe to tell her. She would get suspicious. He had motives. Motives she probably wouldn't like.

He walked into his apartment, everything suspiciously quiet. He tiptoed into his bedroom, only to be greeted by the old nanny's body laying on the ground, knocked out, and Ezra missing from her carriage.

Mako ran about his apartment, tearing everything apart, looking for little Ezra in every little crack, every little is impossible. Ezra isn't here. Ezra, the barely half year old baby with the long dark eyelashes.

Nothing made sense anymore.

_Don't cry. Whatever you do, do not cry. _

An unfamiliar pressure came from behind his eye sockets, threatening to spill over. Mako hurriedly ran to the door and left without even locking it.

...

Two hours later, Mako somberly walked back up the stairs. Half of his shit was probably missing by now, but none of it mattered. He went knocking on all the doors of the apartment building, but no one knew anything. He gave up in frustration.

Walking over to the kitchen table then crashing down on the chair, he stared blankly at the crusty ceiling, not know what to feel. He was about to give up finding Ezra on his own and leave it to the police when a sheet of crisp white paper caught his eye on the kitchen table.

Gingerly picking it up, Mako read the information.

_Guardian of the baby,_

_It is my obligation to inform you that it is no longer your priority to care for the infant, as it is now a child of the law system here in Republic City. You will not be needed and it is best if you do not come to retrieve the child. This is your first and final warning. Do not come looking for the baby, there will be consequences. We will know_

_-Anonymous._

Mako stared long and hard at the paper, its whiteness almost blinding him. Someone broke into his home, knocked out the nanny cold, and stole Ezra from him. This wasn't real.

He thought about the horrible things that could happen to her in that cold and now desolate city.

Mako would need help to retrieve Ezra.

He couldn't bear to face Korra, at least, not yet.

Bolin and Asami are still captive. Still in Republic City.

...

Mako shoved money, his red scarf, and a few clothing items into his duffel bag. He made sure nothing was missing. He laid the old nanny to rest on his bed and left the door unlocked. Nothing valuable to him could be stolen anyways.

Making his way down to the dim lit lobby, he noticed a rusty mirror on his way to the exit. His hair had grown a bit, and he would only shave once every couple of days now.

He lost a bit of weight, making him appear more striking. Bags hung under his eyes, making him appear older than twenty.

Mako was almost unrecognizable...

After paying for his transportation fee and boarding the subway, Mako seated himself and tried to get comfortable, which was almost impossible with the cheap metal seats.

The vision outside the window blurred, along with Mako's thoughts as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

...

Asami:

They both sat in silence, Asami on the metal bed and Bolin sprawled out on the floor. Most of their days were spent like this, lost in their thoughts, having nothing to talk about. And usually, one or both of them would be asleep. She remembered when he was goofy and happy and smiling 24/7. Not so much anymore.

Each day passed with unhappiness, along with the sheer cloak of boredom. There is no difference between a minute and an hour down in the depths of Republic City.

Bolin managed to have found some bits of earth along the corner of their cell a few weeks back. He started collecting tiny bits of earth every time a jail keeper would come down, earthbending the bits of dirt having fallen off the jail keeper's shoe.

So far, he has collected enough dirt to form a small pebble, and an even smaller one when compressed. He would toss the pebble and form it into various shapes all day. Sometimes, Asami would watch him.

Both Asami and him have lost weight over the time they have spent in the cell. Bolin especially. His baby fat melted off his face, accentuating his cheekbones, though the beard covering his face was covering almost half of his face.

His stomach was alot leaner also.

And while Bolin would assure Asami that she was still beautiful, she knew that the weight loss didn't look too amazing on her. Her face probably looked gaunt instead of lean, her knees knobby and her arms like twigs. The only thing that remained was her bust.

She watched Bolin play with his collection of dirt. He had a dazed look on his face while he earthbended the tiny thing. Eyes half closed and fingers moving as though it were muscle memory.

A small and barely noticeable smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Bolin", He looked at her with a spark in his eyes," Why are you so happy today?"

Looking back at his earthbending pebble, he replied with a mischievous smile," I have a feeling my brother is coming".

Asami couldn't help but sigh. Not this again.

"No really! He's coming for real this time!" Bolin looked at Asami with his serious green eyes," Mako is coming to save us, Asami. I promise".

She gave him a weak smile and halfheartedly said,"I'm sure he is Bolin".

"I'm serious. We're going to get out of here."

...

The footsteps woke her up, heavy boots on the hard floor, echoing down the filthy hallways. Bolin heard him too and immediately sat up, determined to collect more tidbits of dirt.

Her heart was beating. There is only one reason why the jail keeper would come down to the underground jail, and it wasn't an honorable reason at all. He would come down once every two weeks and take a girl with him. Sometimes she came back, often with a distant look on her face. Other times, she wouldn't even come back at all.

The footsteps came closer to their cell.

And closer.

Until they stopped right outside their cell.

In the beginning, people would try and stop the jail keeper, yelling insults and threats. They would then be dragged out and flogged until their skin bled. Nobody tries anymore.

"No". Asami whispered, mostly to herself.

Bolin's eyes widened as the jail keeper unlocked the door, almost in slow motion, his demented smile made only creepier with the dim lighting. A gold tooth glinted.

Bolin rushed over and covered her body with his.

"No!" His arms were almost crushing her. Asami held on to this moment for as long as possible, holding on to the momentary protectiveness of Bolin. She felt safe, even if it was going to be for a brief moment.

She held to him, determined not to let anyone or anything take Bolin away from her.

But of course, her thirty seconds of praying denied her when she was dragged out the cell by her hair. Bolin tried to tackle the jail keeper, also threatening him, but only to be pulled out of his cell, stripped of his shirt and flogged on the spot by a helper.

"Bolin!" tears stung her eyes.

He looked up at her from on the ground with a face sketched with regret and sadness for her.

Asami fought back, her nails scraped her captor's skin. He bound her hands and feet together, forcing her to be dragged along the gritty and dirty floor.

Her shrieks might as well not have been heard.

...

She was forced to bathe with her hands still tied. A helper lady scraped Asami's back raw. Asami wouldn't get out until the lady scrubbed her back so hard it bled.

...

Asami's hands bound to the bedpost, she looked around the room. Average room with medium space. The balcony doors were open, letting the moon shine in.

Her heavily mascara-ed eyelashes clumped together while the lipstick on her lips smeared.

Asami rubbed her lips together to make it smear even more, trying to make herself look as disgusting as possible.

She fell asleep waiting for the jail keeper, but immediately awoke to the sound of his heavy footsteps.

He didn't say anything to her.

He wiped off her ugly lipstick then proceeded to lay on top of her.

The smell of cheap soap and powder filled her nostrils.

...

Asami refused to feel anything. Not the pain, not the sting, not the shame, nothing.

She tried to focus her thoughts on her mother, Mako, Bolin, though it was nearly impossible with the animal like sounds this creature on top of her was making.

When he was done, he rolled off her and fell asleep, producing deep snores while he slept.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

Not once did she cry.

**Decided to write in the perspective of others. I hope you liked!**

** Updates coming soon :)  
**


	6. Bolin

**Chapter 6:**

Bolin:

He would wake up every couple of minutes, each time, forgetting that Asami wasn't there. The very thought wrought his chest, aching at the thought that he couldn't protect her. Would she come back? He has seen with his very eyes young women ripped away from their spouse only to never be heard or seen from again. It was all his fault.

_It was all his fault._

His whole entire body shook. Worry and fear scurried around his head, causing lights in his eyes. Bolin couln't focus on anything. He couldn't control his body at all. Dizzyness set in and he was sick to his stomach.

_What the hell?_

He felt his breathing getting shallower. Stars and visions of his past failure teased his sight.

_"Hey, kid. Hey!"_

He couldn't breathe at all. Something suddenly bounced off his head.

"_Quick! Breathe into it, you'll feel alot better afterwards"_

Bolin fumbled with the bag, clumsily holding the opening to his mouth, then breathed in and out of it. Like the stranger said, he felt alot better already. Bolin grasped his chest, feeling for his pulse. His heart was still beating fast, and he was a little dizzy, but it was over. Sighing and leaning back against the cold wall, Bolin rotated his head towards the entrance of his cell, his face touching the cold metal bars.

"Whoever you are, thanks" He barely managed to choke out his words.

"No problem kid" It was a woman's voice, somewhere east of his cell, half whispering. She paused for a moment then spoke again,"My name is Jinghua. I saw you had a little panic attack there. Had them when I was younger. It wasn't pleasant at all".

Bolin didn't respond. He tilted his head back and stared at the empty walls around him. What once used to lay on the lone bed of the cell is now gone, possible forever. His chest heaved, but Bolin refused to let his emotions overwhelm him again. Not again. What kind of man is that? Always crying and not taking anything seriously for two minutes. He has always been the one that was emotionally immature, the one that would cry and weep over mere puppy crushes.

He clenched his fists.

What kind of man lets his friend be captured and dragged off to unthinkable doom? Even if the guards had him, a real man would have broken free and not have let go of Asami.

Bolin stood up and punched the metal wall, hard. The dull pain on his knuckles were a relief.

He was going to be a man from now on.

Bolin's fists contacted the wall, each time harder than the last.

He will protect Asami no matter what.

_Thwunk! Pwup! Clump!_

He will prove himself and no longer cry. Not even a drop out of place.

Bolin's fists moved fast, making dents in the wall, several spots with his blood on it. He couldn't stop, not until his whole arm broke. He kept hitting until his arms couldn't take it anymore. Bolin sat back, sore and somewhat pleased with himself. His eyelids fluttered shut. His final thoughts before slumber alluded him were about Asami, and only Asami.

_Tomorrow, he thought, I will torture myself until I know the pain that Asami has felt._

_..._

Bolin figured it was morning, but not much could be inferred, considering there were no windows. He quickly got up, then was immediately struck with pain from his back. He must've forgotten about the night before. Pain once again heaved from his chest.

Bolin shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was going to be a long day today.

...

Sweat dripped off his neck and onto his soiled shirt. His legs were sore from supporting himself all day. The people in the other cells didn't even bother looking up to see what the commotion was, that is, except for a pretty women with brown hair in a cell to the east of his. She watched with non blinking tired eyes, almost dead.

The stranger's eyes distracted Bolin from his concentration, causing him to hit the wall from an odd angle, twisting his wrist.

"Shit!" He permitted himself a two minute rest, letting the wrist settle until he could pound against the wall again.

Bolin traced his fingers against the metal wall. Asami's tally marks were scattered all over near the bed. He stopped his hand at a particular spot. It was different form the rest of the wall. He could sense something. Bolin stopped breathing and focused on his good hand. He shut his eyes and concentrated on that spot. He felt the beat of his heart, and something else. It was unlike anything he has felt before.

It was like...humming. Like tiny particles of something solid barely vibrating. It was so faint, Bolin had to press his hands hard against the wall just to get that sensation. Was it alive? He couldn't tell. It was too small, the movements.

_Come on...move faster you son of a bitch!_

It was then that the metal under his hand gave way to make a big dent into the wall. Bolin jerked back his hand and jumped back. What the hell happened? Was there someone here to rescue him? He looked around at the other cells. Only the women was staring at him. Others were probably sleeping, staring off into space, and sitting around like lifeless dummies.

Bolin licked his lips then shakily brought his good hand up to another spot on the wall. He closed his eyes and focused on the very spot. It was barely moving. Barely, but at least movement was there. He could feel the motions of the particles in the metal. It was somehow alive to him. Letting out a breath, Bolin pressed his hand against the wall, then digging his fingers into the metal, the once solid prison wall now under his command.

He smiled inwards at his accomplishment for the day.

_I'm coming for you Asami. _

**I know it has been a while since I have written in Korra's and Amon/Noatak's POV but someone suggested that I took some time writing in other people's perspectives, so I did. Comment to let me know if you want anymore of Asami's, Bolin's, or any other POV. The only person I will not write a POV for is Jinghua. Other than that, just remember to let me know what POV you want next chapter kay? Kay :)**

**~Le lemons will be available next chapter fo sho~**

**~~~This is what my life has come to T...T**


	7. Butterfly

**Chapter 7**

_Asami:_

"_Mommy look! It's a butterfly!" Asami skipped through the fields of flowers in joy, her dress occasionally caught on a thorn or a branch on the ground. The colorful butterfly flew away as she reached out and tried to catch it. She chased the butterfly until she tripped over her shoelaces, scathing her palms when they made contact with the ground. _

_Asami was then picked up in warm and gentle arms, the arms of her mother. _

_"Mommy did you see that? I almost caught it!" her mother's face broke in a loving smile. _

_"Yes sweetie, I did" her mother brushed a lock of hair out of Asami's face. _

_"Will I be as pretty as a butterfly one day Mom?" She wanted to be colorful and graceful as a butterfly one day._

_"You are already very pretty my love"_

_"But I want to be beautiful like a butterfly!" Asami pouted._

_"Ah, but what starts off as pretty", said Mrs. Sato as she bent down and picked a flower off the ground and placed into her daughter's hair," will turn into the most beautiful creature on the planet, even more so than a butterfly"._

_"'Will I have wings and be purple and blue and pink just like that butterfly Mommy?" _

_Mrs. Sato smiled," Yes, you will." _

...

Purple, blue, and pink marks scattered along her neck. She could barely move her limbs, which were aching from the past eight days of pure torture. Whatever was left of her energy was demolished when she learned that she will never leave her captor's domain. (whose name she learned, was Hong).

From months of doing nothing but rot inside out, Asami didn't fight like she could a year ago. Her skills were not as sharp as before; not even close.

From the past eight days that she has been living in here, Asami learned that the girls that never came back to the underground cell were forced to stay here as well. She recognized a few, but they were merely a shell living on Earth.

There was a specific girl she remembered was absolutely stunning. Thin, sad, but gorgeous. She had long straight chestnut hair and sleepy sharp hazel eyes with long dark eyelashes. Her skin was only a shade lighter than her hair.

One day, she was taken away and never to return. But here she was now. But something was off about her, along with the other girls. There was something they all had in their eyes, but Asami couldn't put her finger on it.

Here, the treatment was royalty compared to the treatment in the cells. The girls shared a large room with multiple beds. There were two bathrooms and clothes were provided occasionally.

They weren't allowed to go outside, but Hong left the door unlocked so they could wander around. There were only five girls there, including Asami. She remembered that there were more that never came back. While they were braiding each others' hair, she asked about this.

The girls looked at her like she was dumb.

"What do you mean?"

"There were girls that didn't return to the jail. Where are they? Are they in a different building?"

One girl looked at her blankly and said," Well, some left on their own, but the others got ugly".

_Got ugly?_

"What do you mean?"

Another girl spoke," They got ugly. The others protested, so Hong beat their faces in with a metal pipe until their teeth fell out. Since they were then ugly, he took them away."

Asami was beginning to feel nauseous.

"To where?"

They didn't answer and went back to focusing on each others' hair silently.

"I thought there was no way out of here. How did some left on their own?" she was afraid of hearing the answer, even though she knew deep down what it was.

The girl with the hazel eyes turned towards Asami.

"Rope".

...

The rest of the afternoon soon faded away. What used to be whispers of superficial gossip traded among the girls were now replaced with the steel cold silence that was used only after sundown. No matter how good a day has been, everyone knew that as soon as the sun is no longer seen, a feeling of unease crept along the walls of their new ones always go first they said. Only for two weeks they said.

One girl always turned her stuff animal on a shelf towards the wall when the sunlight faded. The others sat on their beds, fidgeting with their hair or fingernails quietly. When Hong came in and grabbed Asami by the wrist, nobody paid any attention, like she didn't actually exist.

Every night, the aching truth always came and hit her in the face.

No matter how hard she pretended, she would meet this doom each night. No matter how much she prayed, Mako would never swoop in and save her from this wretched beast.

...

At first, Asami resisted, like she always did. Hong hit her and wrapped his hands around her neck, squeezing hard.

She once again saw stars and bright artificial colors.

In a sick and twisted way, she was glad that the pain from her throat could distract her from the pain below. She always wished he could squeeze harder so she could pass out and not feel anything anymore.

Tonight was different. Amidst the colors and stars dancing in front of her eyes, she saw her mother, still beautiful and unfilthy, unlike Asami.

Asami smiled. She managed to choke out in a hoarse whisper, "am I beautiful yet?"

Even after Hong finished his disgusting deed, Asami laid there, still waiting for an answer, even though it never came.

...

Like the girls said, Hong grew tired of Asami and went back to choosing randomly each night.

She was the oldest on there, so she was the one chosen the least. The youngest was about fifteen or sixteen, and she was chosen the second most frequent. The striking girl with the hazel eyes was most often picked. Sometimes, before Hong came, Asami saw her in a corner sniffing something. It was white and fine and powdery, like flour. She didn't bother asking.

One quiet afternoon, Asami was sitting alone in a room next to the window with metal bars on it. There was nothing but an abandoned road and some dead Satomobiles outside. The clouds have positioned themselves so that no sun came through.

_This is depressing._

She wonders if this is how she will spend the remainder of her life, until she meets her ultimately violent demise. It has been a week and a half since Hong has last chosen her.

A window cleaner came into view and blocked the image outside. His face was blocked with a pair of goggles and a mask that covered his mouth and nose. His cheekbones suggested that he was a man of good looks.

She watched him clean the windows, annoyed that he missed a spot in the corner.

The window cleaner knocked on the window, indicating at the lock. Asami hesitated. He then took off his mask and goggles.

Asami gasped"Bolin!" he was here to rescue her! She quickly lifted the window.

"How did you get out?"

He threw a coat at her,"well, I'm about to show you. Put on that coat." She did as told.

Bolin rubbed his hands together, then bent the metal bars so there was a hole big enough for her to go through.

"You learned how to bend metal! How on earth-"

"There's no time, take my hand and hurry up!" She grabbed his hand and was pulled out of the window. He wrapped his arm around her, right below her armpits and held on to her while he pulled them up on the roof.

Asami took a good look at Bolin. He has changed somehow. He stood taller and prouder. But it didn't matter at the moment. She hugged him with all of her might.

"Bolin, I-"

He shushed her then urged her to follow him down the roof.

...

They sat in a tent, wrapped in a warm blanket, a lamp burning in front of them. She had forgotten how big the underground pipes were and how friendly the people were. They spared a tent and two blankets-one to wrap around, and one to lie down on.

It was late at night. Everyone was asleep, except for Bolin and Asami, who were awake, sitting in silence.

"Bolin, I don't know how to thank you,". He looked away.

"No Asami, I don't deserve it. I should have been a man when he took you, but I wasn't. And by the time I realized it, it was too late. You have nothing to be thankful for". Asami touched his arm.

"Bolin, if you hadn't saved me, I would have suffered even more. You saved me from a terrible fate" She meant it.

Bolin looked at her with his earnest green eyes. Her chest ached at the way his eyes were so pure. She felt as though if Bolin was a part of her; his pain was her pain, his joy was hers, and so on.

"It was still my fault"

Asami noticed how his newly sculpted cheekbones sharpened every feature on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Bolin. It never was".

She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him.

...

Sighs escaped their breaths. His skin was electrifying. There was no pain. His back was slick with sweat.

Not once did Hong made her feel like this.

She moved her hips to the rhythm of Bolin's movement, a perfect unison between them.

His head was buried in the nape of her neck, nuzzling her collarbone.

Bolin moved his head down and roughly nipped at one of her breasts. Asami sucked in air from her teeth at the surprisingly rough sensation. His teeth grazed a sensitive spot.

Asami held her breath as she neared her climax. The feeling was so overpowering, she almost let out a gasp loud enough to wake the other people sleeping.

Bolin then pulled out and came onto her stomach. He tilted his head back to catch his breath. Asami gave him a death stare. The thick white substance ran off the sides of her belly.

He looked away and mumbled a "sorry" before finding a dirty shirt in the corner and wiping it off her. While he pulled on his clothes, Asami slipped on her undergarments and slid under the cover. Bolin crawled over and had a coy smile on his face.

He brought up his fist and opened his hand to reveal a beautiful necklace with a butterfly as its charm.

"I saw it at a shop and the lady offered it to me" he smiled sheepishly," it reminded me so I took it" he handed it to her. The butterfly was crystally. Its wings were maroon with some lighter spots of red marked the wings in an intricate way.

"Bolin, i-it's beautiful!" her lower lip trembled.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. Her head rested against his chest.

Asami's tears flowed for the first time down her face and some onto Bolin's shirt. He probably pretended she wasn't crying and said nothing while they laid there, warm and happy.

**This is my third time in a row writing a chapter at literally twelve in the morning xDDD**

**Updates soon ! :D**

**Remember to R&R bitches! **


End file.
